


An Affair Discovered

by Likemycoffee



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt, Infidelity, M/M, So does Will, Sonny finds out, Unfaithful Will, Will and Paul have been having an affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months into the future. Sonny discovers the truth about Will and Paul's affair. Of course he is deverstated. Can Will put things right before someone else steps in to help put Sonny back together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The trouble was that Will never checked his pockets before throwing his clothes in the wash. Since they’d first started living together Sonny had rescued a not unsubstantial amount of small change and other debris from Will’s jeans and pants pockets. It had now become a habit, something Sonny did without thinking like the countless other - marginally irritating - domestic tasks that were part of sharing a life with someone.

He couldn’t say what it was about the receipt that made him look closer when he usually just tossed it in the trash. Something about it didn’t feel right. It was a bar receipt for two drinks from two days previously; then Sonny looked at the name of the bar and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was the bar in Paul’s hotel. Sonny’s legs seemed to give way underneath him and he found himself sitting on the floor staring at the incriminating piece of paper in his hand. The pieces of the puzzle suddenly all seemed to fit together in his mind. He knew.

\--- 

‘Hey baby,’ Will greeted his husband when he entered the apartment late that afternoon. He slung his jacket over the chair and leaned in to kiss Sonny on the cheek. ‘I have had the worst day,’ he continued as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. Sonny said nothing, he just continued to stare straight ahead from where he sat on the couch. 

Will threw himself down into the seat beside his husband. ‘Is Ari asleep?’ he asked as he took a drink. 

‘Yeah,’ Sonny replied.

Something in his tone caused Will to frown and turn to study his husband’s expression.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

Sonny didn’t answer.

‘Is it work?’ Will asked. ‘Are you still having problems?’

‘Where were you on Wednesday afternoon?’ Sonny asked, turning to face Will.

Will swallowed before answering. ‘What do you mean? I was here, Sonny. I was working.’ 

‘All day?’ Sonny asked. ‘You didn’t go anywhere?’ 

Will shook his head. ‘What’s going on?’

‘I found a receipt in your pocket when I was doing the laundry,’ Sonny said, still not taking his eyes away from Will’s face. ‘You bought two beers from the Salem Inn bar on Wednesday afternoon.’

Will’s eyes widened slightly – something that might have been missed by anyone except someone who knew him as well as Sonny did.

‘I – I remember now,’ Will said. ‘I remember – I did go to the bar. I needed a break so I went for a walk. I stopped by the hotel and had a drink.’

‘Who were you with?’ 

‘Nobody,’ Will answered too quickly. 

‘You’re lying,’ Sonny replied.

‘I’m not.’

‘You bought two beers.’ 

‘They were both for me.’

‘I know you, Will,’ Sonny said gritting his teeth. ‘And I know when you’re lying.’ Despite his best efforts Sonny felt tears prickling his eyes and his voice began to crack. ‘You’re fucking lying.’

Will crouched down in front of Sonny and took his hands in his looking up into his husband’s face. ‘Sonny...’ 

‘It all makes sense now Will. It’s him isn’t it? You wrote your big article about him. You’re fucking him.’

‘I’m not...’

‘Don’t.’ Sonny said sharply. ‘Don’t you dare lie to me now Will. I swear to God.’

Will held his husband’s cold gaze for a second before his head fell and he could only look at the floor. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said it so quietly it was hardly audible but Sonny heard it clearly enough.

‘Oh God,’ he cried out, pulling away from Will. He stood up and bolted across the room as though he’d been burned. 

‘Sonny, baby, please let me explain...’

Sonny wrapped his arms protectively around himself. ‘How can you explain this Will? You went to bed with somebody else. How could you do that?’

‘I’m so so sorry,’ Will began to cry. Sonny hated it when Will cried. The gulf between them seemed miles wide. He wanted nothing more than to take his husband into his arms and tell him everything was going to be alright but he couldn’t do that. Everything wasn’t alright and it felt like it wouldn’t ever be alright again.

‘How long?’ he asked. ‘How long has it been going on?’

‘Since January,’ Will answered honestly.

Sonny felt a sob escape his throat. He fought to swallow down the bile. 

'January? Were you with him on New Year's Eve?'

'Yes,' Will nodded. 'But nothing happened that night. I swear.'

'Do you really expect me to believe that? You left me and Ari here by ourselves and you spent New Year's Eve with somebody else.'

'It wasn't like that,' Will insisted. 'It was honestly, just for work.'

'At midnight on New Year's Eve?' Sonny replied. 'Come on Will. I didn't buy it then and I definitely don't buy it now.'

'It's the truth.'

Sonny just shook his head. ‘Have you ever brought him here?’ he asked. ‘Have you ever fucked him in our bed?’

‘No!’ Will exclaimed. ‘I’d never do that!’

‘So you went to his hotel room then?’ Sonny asked. 

‘It didn’t mean anything,’ Will replied. ‘It was just sex.’

‘You’re sharing cosy drinks in the bar with him,’ Sonny said with a tone of revulsion. ‘It sounds like more than sex to me.’

‘It meant nothing.’

'Has he met Arianna?'

'No,' Will replied. 'Of course not.'

Sonny shook his head and looked down at his feet. Neither man spoke for several moments. It was Sonny who broke the silence. 

‘Does he know you’re married?'

'No.' Will answered. ‘I took my ring off.’

‘Hnh...’ Sonny choked back another sob and swallowed hard before he forced himself to look into Will’s eyes. ‘Do you know who he is to me?’

Will frowned, a look of deep confusion in his eyes. ‘What do you mean?’

‘He’s my ex.’ Sonny said. ‘Paul Narita he’s my ex-boyfriend. We were together for a year before I came back to Salem.’

Will’s jaw dropped. ‘He’s – oh my God. He’s the guy you were in love with who wouldn’t come out? Why did you never tell me?’ 

Sonny shrugged. ‘I promised him. It wasn’t my secret to tell. I keep my vows Will.’

Will flinched at that. 

‘I’ve seen him since he’s been in town you know,’ Sonny said, his tone sharper now. He could feel the anger building inside him. He wanted to hurt Will like he was hurting. ‘He asked me if I wanted to get back together with him. He told me he was in love with me, that he never stopped loving me.’

Sonny saw the flash of jealousy in Will’s eyes. Good. He thought. You selfish fucking bastard.

'He asked me to go to his hotel room so many times,' Sonny continued. 'I was tempted you know. I was really fucking tempted.'

‘Are you saying...’

‘But I turned him down.’ Sonny replied. ‘I told him I was in love with my husband and I wasn’t interested. Like I said, I keep my vows.’

‘I’m so sorry Sonny.’

‘I don’t want to hear it Will.’ Sonny replied. ‘I can’t.’

He turned and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He lay down on the bed and pulled his pillow into his arms and finally let the tears begin to fall.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sonny's discovery.

Sonny must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up when the light through the open drapes caught his eyes. He was lying on top of the duvet, still dressed in his clothes. The pillow he’d clutched so tightly to his chest had fallen to the floor at some point during the night. The bed beside him was cold and undisturbed. Despite sleeping, Sonny felt completely exhausted. His eyes felt puffy from all the crying and his whole body seemed to ache. 

A glance at the alarm clock told him it was almost 6am. There was no sound from the apartment. He wondered if Will was still there? He’d heard his husband’s muffled sobs through the bedroom door before he’d fallen asleep. He knew he would have to get up and see him at some point but the thought was too painful. It was like a hole had been ripped in his chest. The pain was physical. He kept picturing them together. He could picture the sounds Will made when they made love; the way he kissed; the expressions on his face as clear as day – and the memory of Paul, even though it had been so long, stirred from deep within his memory. The taste of Paul on his lips; the way his body had moved against Sonny’s own; the way Paul would bite his ear lobe... Sex with Paul had always been passionate. He wasn’t Sonny’s first lover but Paul had been the one to teach Sonny so many things about physical pleasure – things that Sonny had then been able to teach Will – the thought of Paul and Will doing those things together made Sonny feel sick.   
He sat up and shook his head to try and stop the images forming in his mind. He rubbed his eyes and carded his fingers through his hair. He needed a drink. 

He opened the bedroom door quietly and stepped into the lounge. Will was standing in the middle of the room holding Arianna in his arms rocking her gently. At the sound of the bedroom door opening he turned and looked at his husband. Sonny could tell that Will had had just a bad of a night as himself. His eyes were red rimmed and his face was drained of its usual colour. For a moment, the two men just stared at each other before Sonny spoke.

‘Is she ok?’

‘Yeah,’ Will nodded. ‘She was just having trouble sleeping weren’t you baby girl?’

‘She’s not the only one,’ Sonny replied. 

‘Sonny,’ Will began. ‘I’m – I’m so...’

‘I can’t do this now Will,’ Sonny cut him off. ‘I don’t know when. But not in front of Ari.’ 

Will nodded slowly. Sonny went into the kitchen and downed a pint of water, followed by a second. He stood for a moment staring out of the window. He heard Will taking Arianna back into her bedroom and putting her down in her crib. A moment later he could feel his husband’s presence behind him and he ached to turn around and pull Will close, to hold him like he had so many times before, to nuzzle his neck; but he couldn’t allow himself to do that and so he wrapped his arms around himself instead.

‘Have I lost you?’ Will whispered.

‘I don’t know,’ Sonny answered honestly. ‘But I kind of can’t stand to look at you right now.’

Will swallowed hard. ‘Please Sonny tell me how to fix this.’

Sonny felt a hot flash of anger burning in his chest. ‘Why?’ he snapped. ‘Why is it my job to fix this Will? You fucked another man. How can you fix it? You can invent a fucking time machine and go back in time and not have sex with Paul fucking Narita!’

‘Sonny...’

‘No Will. No. You did this to us. Not me. So you want to fix it you fucking work out how all by yourself.’

Sonny turned and grabbed his jacket. ‘I’m going out,’ he said without looking back at Will. ‘I don’t know when I’ll be back but don’t fucking call me.’ He turned and left the apartment, letting the door bang shut behind him.

\--- 

Salem at 6am was not a sight that Sonny saw very often. He walked around for a while hoping to clear his head. The town square was deserted apart from a garbage truck making the rounds. Sonny sat on the bench and started tapping his foot restlessly. No, it was no good, he needed to walk. He considered going into the bar but the new kid he’d hired Chris was on the open up and Sonny really wasn’t in the mood for making pleasantries with him right now. He walked around without really paying any attention to where he was going but he wasn’t really surprised when he found himself standing outside Paul’s hotel. 

There was no Derek on reception, for which Sonny was grateful as he made his way to the elevator and rode it up to Paul’s floor. 

It took Paul a couple of minutes to answer the door to Sonny’s repeated knocking.

‘Sonny,’ Paul greeted him with a smile when he opened the door but the smile quickly dropped when he saw the look on Sonny’s face. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Can I come in?’ Sonny asked. 

‘Sure,’ Paul stood aside and allowed Sonny access to the hotel room, closing the door behind him. ‘What’s going on?’

‘You’ve been sleeping with my husband.’

Paul’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. ‘What? Sonny I have never met your husband.’

‘Will Horton!’ Sonny yelled at Paul. ‘Will Horton is my husband and you’ve been sleeping with him!’

Sonny could tell from the look of shock on Paul’s face that he’d genuinely had no clue. Somehow that didn’t make him feel any better.

‘You’ve been sleeping with him for months.’

‘I didn’t know... I didn’t know he was married Sonny you have to believe me.’

‘I know,’ Sonny told Paul. ‘He told me last night he – um – he took his wedding ring off.’ 

Paul guided Sonny gently over to the seat and then sat down beside him. ‘I’m so sorry,’ he said softly. ‘I had no idea. I would never have... I only went with him because you told me I had no chance with you.’

Sonny said nothing for a while. Paul got up and poured him a drink. Sonny grasped the glass in his hands. All the fight had gone out of him and had been replaced by an overwhelming sadness that filled him to the core. 

‘I don’t know what I’m doing here,’ he eventually said brokenly.

‘Sonny it’s ok,’ Paul said gently. ‘You’re always welcome.’

‘What’s wrong with me, Paul? I don’t understand. Why am I never enough?’

‘There’s nothing wrong with you Sonny,’ Paul said as he put his hand on Sonny’s arm. ‘You’re perfect.’

‘Huh,’ Sonny snorted dismissively. ‘I wasn’t enough for you and I wasn’t enough for him.’

‘Sonny – you know how much I loved you. How much I still love you. I can’t speak for Will but – God – I mean if I was married to you there’s no way I would ever cheat on you.’

Sonny saw the honestly in Paul’s eyes and forced himself to look away. ‘How could he do this to me?’ 

‘I don’t know Sonny,’ Paul replied, his thumb lightly caressing the skin of Sonny’s arm. ‘He must be crazy.’

Sonny’s arm felt hot where Paul’s hand rested on it. How many times had they sat together like this when they were together in hotel rooms, comforting each other and holding each other. Those days seemed like another lifetime ago and at the same time like they just happened yesterday.

‘I have to go,’ Sonny said, standing up and putting his glass down on the table. 

‘You don’t have to leave, you’re more than welcome to stay,’ Paul insisted. 

‘No,’ Sonny shook his head. ‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come here.’

‘Where are you going to go?’

‘I have no idea,’ Sonny replied. ‘But staying here is a bad idea.’

He walked towards the door and Paul followed him. ‘You know where I am,’ he told Sonny. ‘If you need to talk; if you need a friend.’

‘Thanks,’ Sonny replied. Then he turned and walked out of the hotel room closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that this fic is just going to focus on Sonny and Will's marital problems and whatever is going on with Chad and the bar on screen is not going to form part of this fic. Sonny has had some financial problems and Sonny still used his and Will's savings to put into the business but Chad is not trying to rip Sonny off or up to anything dodgy.


	3. Apart

Sonny was sitting on the bench in the park when Adrienne found him. He’d been hoping to avoid her but he should’ve known that it wouldn’t be that easy. Of course she took one look at him and knew that something was very wrong. Sonny tried not to show it but when she sat down beside him and asked him in concerned tones what the matter was, Sonny couldn’t help it. In that moment he needed nothing so much as he needed a hug from his mother. Sonny fell into her arms and began to cry in a way that he hadn’t done since he was a little boy. Adrienne immediately wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly and allowed him to cry it out.

Sonny told her the whole story. He expected her to rant and rave; he expected an ‘I told you so’ at the very least. But there was none of that. Adrienne just looked unbearably sad. 

‘I’m so sorry honey,’ she said. 

‘What am I going to do, Mom?’ 

‘What do you want to do?’

Sonny gave a shrug and shook his head. ‘I don’t want to talk to Will.’

‘Well, honey, you know you’re going to have to talk to him sometime,’ Adrienne replied. ‘But not now. It’s ok. You don’t have to talk to him right now.’

‘I think maybe – can I come and stay with you? Please? Just for a little while.’

‘Oh honey, you know you never have to ask that. You’ll always have a place with your Dad and me no matter where we are.’

‘Thanks Mom,’ Sonny replied and gave her a small smile. 

\--- 

When Sonny left the apartment Will slumped down in the chair and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he’d been so fucking stupid. His mistakes were too many to count. He’d cheated on his husband; he’d been stupid and naive and flattered by the attention of an attractive; famous sportsman and he’d fallen for his charms and he’d kept going back for more. He didn’t understand what it was about Paul. Every time he’d left Paul’s bed he’d promised himself that he wouldn’t ever go back and yet a few days, maybe a week later he’d be back again like the addict he was starting to suspect that he’d become. And now it had probably cost him everything. 

His eyes landed on the photograph displayed on the shelf; his and Sonny’s wedding photograph. Will allowed the tears to fall. He’d been so happy that day; so blissfully happy to be able to call Sonny his husband; totally amazed that a man like Sonny would willingly choose to share his life with him. Will had thought they’d be together forever.

Sonny was gone and Will didn’t have a clue how to even start to make things right; if such a thing was even possible. Sonny’s words rang in his ears “I kind of can’t stand to look at you right now.” He would never forget the look in Sonny’s eyes. The hurt that he’d put there. Fuck, Will had ruined it all.

But the other thing that he couldn’t get out of his mind was what Sonny had said about Paul; about Paul being his ex; about still loving him; about Sonny saying that he’d been tempted... was any of that really true or had Sonny just been saying it to hurt him? Sonny and Paul Narita? It didn’t seem possible. How had that even happened? How had they met? He couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Sonny said he’d seen Paul since he’d been in town. How many times had he seen him? Will couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy... and then another question entered his head. Had Paul known? Had Paul seduced him knowing that he was Sonny’s husband? Ok Will had never told him about being married but if Paul had been meeting with Sonny...

Will suddenly felt even more sick.

He picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 2. The number saved in his phone as ‘P’.

‘Paul,’ he said when the phone was answered. ‘It’s me. We need to talk.’

‘Yes,’ Paul replied. ‘I really think we do.’

‘Can we meet later today?’

‘Sure,’ Paul agreed. ‘Come by this afternoon.’

‘I’ll be there.’

He hung up the phone and then sat staring into space for several minutes. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. He wanted desperately to talk to Sonny but Sonny had been adamant that Will not call him. He hoped that Sonny just needed a little time; that he’d be back and they would talk and then maybe Will would have some idea; some clue as to how to put them back together again and to fix the gaping hole in his chest where his heart was supposed to be.


	4. Will and Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to see Paul

In the end, Will got Marlena to watch Arianna. Of all his relatives she seemed like the best choice. She did of course know that something was wrong as soon as she heard Will’s voice on the phone but she, unlike his other relations, accepted it when he said he didn’t want to talk about it right now and could she please just help him out.

Will knocked on Paul’s hotel room door like he had so many times before for the secret liaisons that had caused this mess and Paul answered like he always did, except this time there was no warm smile; Paul didn’t lean in for a kiss or move to pin Will against the door like he usually did before leading him to bed. He made no attempt to do so. In that instant, Will knew that Sonny must have been to see Paul. Sonny must have told Paul everything. 

Jealous didn’t even come close to describing the feeling that punched Will in the stomach at the realisation. He felt sick; he felt angry and hurt. He wanted to tear Paul limb from limb for daring to go near his Sonny.

‘He’s been to see you then?’ Will said bitterly. 

‘If by He you mean Sonny then yes,’ Paul confirmed. He gestured to Will’s left hand. ‘I see you’ve forgotten to take your wedding ring off this time.’

Will glanced down at his hand where the ring that Sonny had placed there on their wedding day was a tangible reminder of his betrayal. 

‘Were you ever going to tell me you were married?’ Paul asked.

‘No,’ Will answered honestly. ‘Were you ever going to tell me about being in love with Sonny?’

‘No,’ Paul replied. 

‘Are you in love with him?’ Will asked.

‘Sonny’s the love of my life.’ 

There it was again, the dagger in Will’s chest. ‘So he’s the one then,’ he said. ‘The one who made you happy until you lost him?’

‘He is,’ Paul confirmed. 

‘Have you slept with him?’ Will dreaded the answer but he needed to know.

‘I’ve made love to Sonny many times,’ Paul said. He saw Will’s eyes widen in shock before he continued. ‘But not since I’ve been in Salem, no.’

‘Because he turned you down,’ Will said in relief mixed with a heightened feeling of guilt because he hadn’t done the same.

‘He turned me down because he was married,’ Paul replied. ‘He told me all about this amazing guy he’d found; how much he loved him and how happy he was.’ Paul looked Will   
straight in the eyes. ‘How could you do it Will? How could you have Sonny and cheat on him?’

‘It’s not like you’re perfect,’ Will threw back. ‘You left him. You broke his heart.’

‘Actually it was Sonny who left me,’ Paul corrected him. ‘And know now that letting him walk away was the biggest mistake of my life. I never stopped loving him and everyone else since had paled in comparison. They’ve all been substitutes; even you.’

Will turned his face away from Paul unable to look into his eyes any longer. 

‘I made a mistake,’ he said quietly. ‘I should never have let things get this far.’

‘No you shouldn’t,’ Paul replied. ‘But you know, maybe I should thank you.’

‘Thank me?’ Will frowned. ‘For what?’ 

‘Well, thanks to you, I think the chance of me and Sonny getting back together has just gone up.’

‘But Sonny turned you down,’ Will frowned. ‘He said he wasn’t interested. And now he knows you slept with me...’

‘He turned me down because he thought hewas married to an amazing, faithful man,’ Paul said with a smile. ‘I think things have changed now don’t you? And actually I’m an innocent party in all this. I was free and single and I had no idea you were married. Oh yes I think things have definitely changed now don’t you?’

‘Stay away from my husband,’ Will said with a glare.

‘That's slightly hypocritical of you don't you think?’ Paul replied. ‘You weren't thinking about Sonny every time you came to my bed were you? And I think Sonny is more than capable of deciding who he wants to spend time with for himself.’

‘I’m serious,’ Will said stepping closer to Paul. ‘Stay away from him.’

‘That’s going to be a bit of a problem,’ Paul replied. ‘See, I really am in love with him and there’s no way I’m going to waste this chance.’

Will felt the anger rising within him threatening to spill over. He clenched his fists and glared at Paul for a moment before turning and walking out of the hotel room. 

He made it all the way down the stairs and through the lobby before the anger began to subside. How dare Paul even think about putting the moves on Sonny? Sonny was his. 

‘Except that isn’t true anymore is it?’ said the little voice inside him. ‘You’ve lost him now like you always knew you would.’

‘Shut up,’ Will said to the voice. He walked out of the hotel and rounded the corner and he walked practically head first into Sonny and Adrienne. 

‘Will?’ Sonny said in surprise.

‘Sonny! Adrienne!’ Will exclaimed.

‘Hi Will,’ Adrienne replied looking between him and Sonny with a concerned expression. ‘Erm... what are you doing here?’

Sonny’s eyes flicked towards the building they were walking past and Will saw the dots connecting incorrectly in his husband’s brain.

‘I haven’t,’ Will said to Sonny. ‘I haven’t I promise.’

‘You haven’t been to see him?’ 

‘No – well – yes I went to see him but I didn’t...’

Sonny shook his head sadly. ‘I don’t care Will. See him all you like; fuck him all you like. I don’t care.’

‘Sonny,’ Adrienne admonished, but neither man paid her any attention.

The dead tone of Sonny’s voice cut Will to the core.

‘You don’t mean that,’ he said.

‘I’m going to stay with Mum and Dad for a while,’ Sonny replied. 

‘No, Sonny please, we need to talk about this.’

‘I don’t want to talk to you right now Will.’ Sonny turned and started walking quickly in the opposite direction. 

‘Sonny!’ Will called after him, but Sonny didn’t look back.


End file.
